Thumbelina Hetalia style
by alonit2006
Summary: Hetalia cast is doing Don Bluth's Thumbelina... Well, their own version. Norway is Thumbelina, by the way. And he is wearing a dress. Yup I suck at summaries.
1. Once upon a time

I do not own a thing, even if I wish I did. Thumbelina's story is Hans Christian Andersen's, and the movie I based it on (and the songs) Belong to Don Bluth. All Nations Belong to themselves, and the characters belong to Himaruya.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman that wanted more than anything a child to call her own. But she never seems to find a man to fit her taste, and the years gone by. Being a brave, unusual woman, she decided to pay a visit to the famous Britannia Angel, and ask him for a man-free solution, in order to have a kid anyway.

Britannia Angel gave her a little seed, and ordered her to plant it in a flower pot, Or being more current- "Plant the bloody seed, Woman. Geez, and than they ask why stupid little brats thinks babies come from some bloody cabbage! Oh, and make sure to put it in a pot, if you want the kid to come out right. Being both mentally challenged and tiny won't do no good for a brat, or his mom, which would be you".

But never mind Britannia Angel's filthy mouth, or the fact that he was drunk as hell at the time she came to visit him, well, at last she didn't. She did as he told her, planted the seed and took care of it lovingly, and it begun to grow slowly. It spurted and one day, a little bud appeared. The women leaned down and kissed it, and it sprung open, reviling a tiny, yet very beautiful, young girl- or what looked like a girl- for the dress she was wearing.

"Oh…" the woman looked at the tiny being waking up, blinking against the sun at the first time."Good morning, dear, I'm your mother. What a pretty girl you are".

"But, mother... I'm a boy". And indeed, so it was. "I'm Norway, mother".

The woman was surprised, yet she smile widely at her tiny, dress-wearing new son. "Well, Norway, You are a very handsome boy, even in a dress." She laughed and let the boy, no larger than her thump, to climb up her hand. He had a very bright blond hair, almost silver-white, and light blue eyes.

Norway might have been loved by his mother and all the animals in the farm, but being no larger than a thumb wasn't easy.

_Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee?  
Who is the angel with a funny name?  
We don't know where she's from or how she came to be?  
But happy was the day she came!_

Every day his mother took him out to the farm, and Norway did his best to help her. Yet, being so small, He didn't helped mach. But his mother appreciated his efforts, and he enjoyed to see her happy.

_Thumbelina  
She's a tiny little squirt  
Thumbelina  
Tiny angel in a skirt  
Thumbelina  
She's mending and baking, pretending, she's making things up  
Thumbelina_

Norway had to keep wearing a dress, for his mother couldn't make pants small enough for him, and after a while he, too, got used to the dress, and since he never left the farm- there was no one to mistake his gender.

_Who would believe the wonder of the world I see  
each little minute brings a new surprise  
there's only one peculiar thing that bothers me  
Seems I'm the only one my size_

As the time went by, Norway begun to worry. It seems that there was no other "little people". He felt a bit lonely that way, but he was happy with his mother and the animals that become his friends. They kept him from feeling alone, and always cheered him up when he got sad over his size.

_Thumbelina  
Thank the Lord and save our meals  
Thumbelina  
Maybe if you had high heels  
Thumbelina  
If you stay here forever we know that we'll never become quite glum  
Thumbelina  
She's always in the thick  
Thumbelina  
But I get out in the lick_

_Thumbelina  
Sometimes its sickness, but this time it's bigness  
Oh a plum's so big, and the thing's so big  
And they call it a twig but a twig's so big  
It's a big, big world for Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina  
That's me!_

Every night, before going to sleep, his mother opened the fairytale book to read him a story. Norway loved this time of the day more than anything. He was charmed by the beautiful stories of bravery, love and magic. Handsome princes, knights and heroes, going on existing journeys and adventures, fighting against fearsome monsters and all the chances, to achieve justice or love. Young maidens facing a harsh destiny, and finding fortune and love for they're good hearts.

Magicians, trolls, giants, dwarves, nymphs… he loved them all, but, the stories he loved the most was about fairies. This little, winged people… and about his size, too. He spends many nights wondering if fairies did exist. He really hoped so.

Every night, he asked his mother to leave the book open by his bad on the windowsill, so he could look at the drawings of the fairies. When everybody else in the house where sound asleep, he would get up from his nutshell bad, and imagine he was a fairy himself. Sometimes he was singing to himself, dancing alone and thinking of a fairy ball, all glittering wings and gentle petal cloth, spinning around. It was a secret, and Norway was sure to deny if he was asked.

Yet he dreamed of finding real fairies, and love, like in the fairytales his mother have read to him. His face grow warm from the thought of finding someone, to love him truly, like in the stories. Sometimes it was a charming princess, a soft eyed, pretty fairy with a dress made of white lily petals and wings that glittered soft purple, and sometimes… sometime he dreamed about a fairy prince. It was silly and absurd, yet he couldn't help himself. He imaged a brave prince, one that will do everything in order to have him.

_I know there's someone, somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_

He singed to himself and danced around with his imaginary prince on the windowsill, his dress twirling around, and ignored the real world for a while.

***

Meanwhile, not so far away from the house where Norway was dancing and singing to himself, a swooshing sound was heard, as the local fairy court was flaying by. It was the beginning of the autumn, and so the king and queen (that, being another male fairy asked over and over to be called king too, or at list the king's husband, not his wife… what clearly never happened, since the king himself call him his wife or queen), was leading the goldening of the leaves.

With them was supposed to fly the entire court, yet…

"Su-san… I think you're brother is missing… again." The queen (King's husband! Husband!) Whispered to the king, after looking back and discovering that yet again, his brother-in-law was absent, and his flower carriage was empty.

"H' nv'er eprri't y'ur fl'wr carr'g, m' wife" said the King, looking unhappily at the empty carriage, where his younger brother should have been. He knew his brother disliked the flowery taste of his darling wife ("I'm not you're wife! I'm a man, Su-san!"), and the formal events very mach, yet it was no acceptable excuse to cutting such an important event.

"Don't get mad at him, Su-san… I'm sure he is just lonely and feels foolish to ride alone when all the other royals ride in couples." The king sighed and hugged his wife (Husband!). "as y' w'sh, L've."

The fairy in question was not so far way, riding around a firefly, and sulking about his King-brother and his lovey-dovey wife. His brother always was kind of a stick-in-the-mud, raised as the crown prince, one-day-to-rule and such, but since he married the little charming thing he called "m'wife", not that he had anything against his bro-in-law, he got ten times worse. Wife wants (or he thinks he wants)? Wife gets.

It was a pain in this royal ass. Come on, you try living in the same house as a newlywed couple. You always seem to walk in on them doing something privet- be it having some quality-time cuddling on the couch, making-out in the garden or having sex on the kitchen counter. (Real story, Denmark still tried to erase the picture from his poor mind).

No to mention, it made him feel really lonely.

And then heard that voice. Someone no so far away was singing, and he would bet his royal axe (his most treasured possession. Left at home, much to his displeasure, in his brother's order, that said that Denmark will find no use to it, and wasn't even willing to hear Denmark's rather creative ideas of how he could find a use to it) That it was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

He was determinate to find the singer. Following the voice he reached to a window, barley open, and as he looked in…

"Wow… she isn't just a good singer… she is quite pretty, too…" His eyes were fixed on what looked to him like a short-haired blond girl, dancing and singing to herself (that was, of course, no other than Norway). Quickly he sneaked trough the gap between the window and the frame, and hide himself behind the open book, peeking at the dancing Norway.

Unaware of his audience, Norway opened his eyes after finishing one more dance with his imaginary fairy prince, and strike up a one-way conversation with "the prince".

"So you have to go now?" Demark smirked at the little loon talking with herself, "you are a wonderful dancer… will you come back?". The girl looked down to the floor (anther book, actually) "Please come back tomorrow… I'm really lonely, you know".

"A pretty girl like you? I'm sure there are tons on man who would love to keep you company… like me". Denmark came out of his hiding place, to face a rather flustered, mad and embarrassed Norway.

"I'm a boy! And-" Norway looked angrily at the intruder, before his mind processed what he was seeing. Yes, that was another guy at his size, and…

"You… you have wings…" his eyes grow wide, "you… you are a fairy…"

"Aren't you?" Denmark failed to see the lack of wings on Norway's back, too distracted by, well, everything else about him. "And, ah, sorry for calling you a girl… so, what's up with the dress?"

Norway swallowed nervously, "No. I'm just a little person… not a fairy. And my mother- a normal size human, mind you, can't make cloths small enough for me… It's a rather wired story involving a drunken angel and…never mind." He looked down, shaking his head.

"Well, that doesn't change a thing; you are still the most beautiful person I have ever seen, um-?"

"Norway". Muttered Norway, looking at Denmark shyly, all of a sudden amazed that yes; he was actually talking to a real fairy, and a fairly handsome one, too.

"Norway… Pretty name to a Pretty boy" Denmark avoided the pillow Norway thrown at him "no need to get feisty, Norge- I can call you Norge, right?"

"No, for a matter of fact, you can't!"

"Oh, But it sound almost as cute as your face blushing like now…"

"Don't. Call me. Cute."

"But you are!"

"Arrg! Are all fairies so annoying?!"

"Oh, but Norge, why my compliments annoy you so?" he slowly drown near Norway, than whispered while smirking "Can it be that you are developing a crash on my?"

"No way! I don't even know your name, and I'll never fall for an arrogant jerk like you."

"Well, my name is Denmark. One problem is out, isn't it?"

Norway pushed him away, blushing madly, "You're still a Royal pain in the ass"

"Not so far from the true." Denmark took Norway's hand in his and leaned down to kiss it "Fairy prince, at your service, lovely."

Norway pulled his hand away and turned around with a scoff. "You want me to believe that you are the king of fairies' son?"

"Well, not the current king's- that would be my brother, royal-stiff-like-he-got-a-stick-up-his-ass Sweden" Denmark's made an impolite gesture with his hand. "But even thought I am no crown prince, a prince I am."

Norway looked away to hide the giggle that almost escaped his lips at Denmark's childish behavior, and suddenly jumped back in fear as he sow something blinking angrily out of the window.

"Oh! Don't worry, that's my firefly… guess I left him out for too long…" Denmark smiled and held out his hand "want to go for a round?"

Norway looked once again at the firefly and Denmark.

"Come on, you would love it. Don't be afraid" Than all of a sudden he grabbed him by his waist and lifted him on the firefly, hooped in front of him and took off to the night sky.

_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

"What do you think you're doing?!" Norway was quiet startled, having to warp his arms tightly around Denmark's wide chest in order to keep himself from falling off. Denmark only laughed hearty (Norway would not admit that he actually loved the voice of his laughter), and answered "Trying to woo you, of course!"

Denmark looked at him "is it working? Are you falling for my charm like I fell for yours?"

Norway's face turned into a nice, dark shed of scarlet. "You are a royal idiot"

"Well, many times I heard that sentence translating to 'I love you' so I guess it's working!" that was true. Both that Norway, as mach he would like do deny it, started to like his new acquaintance all too mach, and that 'you idiot' is often translated to 'I love you'.

"Now, you where willing to dance, didn't you? I know just the place to dance…" Denmark speeded up a bit, so that Norway had to hold onto him tighter "It's a very romantic, too."

_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings_

Norway looked down as the farm he lived in was left behind. It was a completely new world for him. Denmark's wings glittered bright, light red at beside him, and left some fairy dust on him, as he was pressed against his back. "Ok, we are here, Norway! Look out; you can look around after we'll land."

The firefly landed softly on the green leaves of a water flower upon a lake, the full moon and the other fireflies produced just enough light to be able to see clearly at night. "Now, shell we dance?"

And unexpectedly, Norway found himself unable to refuse. It was what he dreamed about, didn't he? He took Denmark's hand and let him lead on a dance, the music was the cricket singing and a soft tune hummed by Norway.

And then Denmark gripped his waist tightly and they took off again, this time by Denmark's own wings. "Don't get startled, keep on dancing… I'll hold you up. I would never let you fall down." Norway took a deep breath, and listened, and they like that danced from one point to another, stooping on anything seem fit to make a few steps before Denmark pulled them back up to the air.

"I'll be you're wings, so we can fly together."

And if they weren't in the middle of the air, Norway would have hit him and tell him to stop being so sheepish. But all he did was to sigh softly and keep his hold on Denmark.

_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all)  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

As the time went by, Norway was surprised he neither grow tired from dancing or from his companion- he still was rather loud and painfully full of himself, but he wasn't as mach of a jerk as he thought at the first place, and much less boastful.

When he thought about it, Denmark and his pick-up lines, humorous flirtations, and awfully cliché talking was rather romantic. It become harder and harder to find reasons not to like him… Norway already knew that was a lost case.

He could realize he is falling for him and… he really didn't care that much for it anymore.

_You will be my wings  
(Let me be your wings)  
You will be my only love  
Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

Denmark found himself falling head over heels for Norway. In the most ridicules love-of-first-sight way he could ever image, the kind even a fairy like him didn't believe possible. The boy took his heart.

'I would like to see Sweden's face when I'll show up in the fairy court with this beauty…My pretty Norge. Mine, and, hah, much more beautiful then Finland if you ask me. He has a wonderful voice and, even he is a bit too serious for his own good that suits him well. Both smart and good looking, so what if he doesn't have wings?'

That moment Denmark decided to make Norway his wife. And sooner the better.

As many people in the fairy court knew, the moment Denmark's mind was set on something; nothing in the world could make him change his mind.

_We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings_

It was getting late. Or so thought Denmark (that had in his mind to go to the fairy court, announce to everyone that he found his future wife, get a the most beautiful ring he could find and ask Norway's hand in the morning, meaning he had a lot of things to do tonight). He took Norway back to the firefly, and they flow back to Norway's house, landing on the windowsill.

"Norway, I just had the most wonderful night of my life." He had the feeling that his wings began to flatter in the air from the excitement, "you are amazing. It might sound a bit silly from a guy you know only a few hours, but I think I have fallen for you, truly…"

He took Norway's hand and kissed it once more. This time, Norway dudn;t oulled it away. "I'll be back for you in the morning. Than I'll take you to meet everyone in the fairy court. I'm sure they'll like you. ('And if not, there is always creative usage of the axe number 14…') I love you!"

And with that he left the stunned Norway on the windowsill, looking strangely at his own hand, blushing to no one at the wired, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

***

But what neither Denmark nor Norway knew, that as they dances and sung on the lake, they had an audience…

"The girl that danced with the fairy had a grate voice, didn't she, Prussia?"

"Oh, Spain. Have you got no eyes?! This girl is absolutely gorgeous!" the albino sighed deeply with a dreamy look in his reddish eyes, and than looked at his friend with mischief. "Say, my friend, won't you do me a favor…"

* * *

Next chapter: Things are getting a bit mor complexed.... poor Norway.

**A.N: Leaving a Reviwe in an unpainful process**.


	2. an Italian a Spaniard & Prussian, Oh my

second one, yay! and many thenks for the reviews! enjoy!

* * *

Norway was sound asleep in his nutshell bed, having some nice dreams of fairies and princes (and Denmark. mostly Denmark, actually), When something small and green hopped trough the gap between the window frame and the glass. It looked around once, twice, before jumping onto the book, where Norway's bed was standing.

"Sorry, Little one. But that's what you're doing for a friend…"

The green thing closed the shell as quietly as it could, and then dragged it to the window.

But inside the shell, Norway (hat was, for a matter of fact, a very light sleeper) woke up, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he is trapped in his own bed, and that said bed was moving, a thing that was definitely wrong.

First he tried to open the shell himself, but it was no use. Something was holding it closed forcefully. "Let me go!" he triad to scream to whatever was carrying his bed around, but all he got as an answer was a sharp jump that made his head smash against the hard shell of his bed turned prison, and he was knocked out cold inside.

___

When the morning came, and Norway's mother walked to his room to wake him up, all she found was a terrible mass, and no Norway. She looked all over the room, thinking maybe he woke up before her and was somewhere else in the room. She knew there was no way Norway could leave the room on his own. He was far too small to push the door open.

"Norway! Norway!"

Denmark, was on his firefly and charring many things, including his axe and few gifts for Norway's human mother (after all, she was going to become his mother in law, so it would be a good idea to have a good relationship with her), when he heard the calling. He grabbed his axe and stormed into the room full speed. If his love was in trouble that was his signal to come in and save him from anything. "Norway!"

He almost crashed into the crying woman's face, stopping a moment before his axe met her nose.

"Norway's mom! What happened?! Where is Norway?! Who do I need to fight with?!"

Denmark waived his axe in front of the very shocked woman that blinked while the new information was sinking into her mind. Or she was hallucinating with sorrow for the lost of her son, or it was some king of nightmare-dream (she really hoped that was the last.), or it really was an axe-wilding fairy floating in front of her and asking about her missing son?!

"Norway's mom? Are you ok?"

The fairy waved his tiny hand in front of her.

That was defiantly the strangest day in her life (and she was the mother of a now-missing dress-wearing tiny boy that came out of a flower!).

"Who… who are you? How do you know my son?" she ends up asking, looking for a chair to sink in, afraid that her lags won't hold her up.

"I'm Denmark. Nice to meet you, Norway's mom… I, um" He tried to make things seem logical, decided he doesn't have the time nor the ability to make the things happened last night seem anything but really strange, and went for the blunt true instead. "I intended to ask for your son's hand, even thought I know him for lass then a day, since I'm pretty sure this is love of first sight."

Denmark didn't even realize how stupid it sounded out loud.

The woman shocked her head lightly. Well, if it's a dream it's the weirdest one she have ever had, and if it's real than… than, well, she should be happy for her son… even if his chosen love is another man… winged, axe wilding, tights-wearing man…

That vaguely reminded her of a small angry blinking Viking, but that must be just her imagination.

"Now, that we are done with that… where is Norway?"

The woman sniffed sadly. "He disappeared. Wasn't here when I come to wake him up. His bed is gone, too." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "He couldn't get out of the room on his own…what could have happened?!"

"Don't worry, mom. I can call you that, right? I will find him! I will and than we will marry." He floated to the desk and picked up a handkerchief, bigger than him, and gave it to the crying woman. "You wait here, in case he'll come back!"

The woman wiped her tears, nodded to Denmark, and he got up on his firefly.

"I'll find him. You'll see!"

She hoped he will.

___

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Norway came to it. It was already morning. His head ached very badly, and he rubbed a sore spot above his neap, trying to understand what exactly happened last night and where the hell he is.

He remembered Denmark at his window…and then?

Well, it was clear as day he wasn't at home any longer. But where was he?

It was a small room, made entirely out of wood. But the moment Norway was up to examine it a bit further, the door has opened and a sulky-looking toad entered, looking at Norway and scowled towards him in light Italian accent, "so you're up."

"Huh?" Norway blinked at the Italian toad, that held up a broom and begun to clean the room angrily and obviously, not even trying to do a good job.

"What are you staring at, have you never seen a broom?! I told the idiotic Spanish bastard that kidnapping would be a bad idea, oh, I told him. But dose he listens to me? No. Fucking stupid bastard"

The Italian toad begun to mutter to himself in Italian, and even without knowing a single word in said language, Norway understood he was probably cursing that "Spanish bastard" all the way down to hell and back.

After a few moments Norway understood the toad isn't going to talk to him anymore, too consternated at what seemed like wishing horrifying, painful death to the unknown Spanish. He slowly walked towards the door, and opened it slowly, to face what seemed like a deck of some sort, on it there were two other toads. One was playing a guitar and singing to itself, the other set next to it, and was drinking beer. It was a very weird toad, being almost white and with purple-red eyes.

(Not that a cleaning-toad and guitar-playing toad was a normal thing to see, but still).

The guitar toad noticed him and got up. "Oh! You're up! Slept well? Did Romainito woke you up?" He had an obvious Spanish accent, and Norway guessed this was the Spaniard the Italian toad was talking about. He winced and draw a bit back when the Spanish toad got closer. "Oh, no need to be afraid! I'm Spain, and the albino back there is my friend Prussia." The toad smiled widely and pointed back to the room Norway just leaved "and the cute thing that is supposed to be cleaning the room and is snoozing a bit for sure is my dear Romano."

"I'm NOT you dear, you Spanish bastard!"

Norway winced at the sharp scream, and lifted an eyebrow when Spain begun to laugh warmly at the mad voice. "So cute, Romanito!"

"Don't call me Cute unless you want to keep your dick intact, you asshole!"

Norway just blinked, as the Spanish toad run up to give the cursing Italian a big hug, which resulted in a butthead and a rain of curses from Romano's very rich vocabulary, most of them involving activities highly inappropriate. Not that made the Spaniard loosing his hold. If anything, it looked like he was tightening it up even more, and judging by the blush and the screams of "Spain you fucking pervert! Ch…Chigiiii!" was doing something that should be done privately.

"Oh, pretty thing. Don't wonder about the two of them." That was the albino, talking for the first time, looking in slight amusement at the strange couple, "It's the way they are. Now come over here and let the awesome me to look at you."

Norway walked suspiciously towards the albino, wondering what the hell is going on and how he could get out of here and go back home.

The albino got up, put down his beer, and leaned over Norway. "I'm the awesome Prussia, and you are?"

"Norway. Now get away from me." He shoved the white toad away from him. "I need to go back home. My mother must be worried, and Denmark is supposed to come and visit me."

"Denmark? Forget about him, girl! Why would you want another when I tell you that I, myself, the amazing, gorgeous, famous and most absolutely awesome Prussia, Think you are almost as beautiful as me?"

You have to be blind and deaf in order not to understand that this "Prussia" was full of himself to the point only narcissus could be more self-loving. Norway looked, a bit disgusted by this fact about the white toad.

"I'm a boy. And, for the matter of fact, I'm going to marry Denmark" well, not really, thought Norway to himself, but a little lie was a cheap price to pay in order to get this… narcissist albino toad off his back.

But he didn't expect what came next.

"Marry?! Don't do that to yourself!" That was the Italian toad, Romano. He looked at Norway like he was a madman. "Marriage means tons of trouble! It will do you no good, believe me~!"

_The scrubbings and the washings  
And the noses with the drippings  
And the soaps always boiling...  
Si, Si_

_The panes and windows falling  
With the diaper changing  
With the roof she's leaking  
And the enchiladas spoiling  
Oooh..._

"Really. Marriage is like giving yourself to slavery." The Italian scoffed, glaring daggers at the Spaniard. "First, He'll make you do all the fucking cleaning and cooking for him. Than he'll want sex all the time, even if you are trying to sleep because you are exhausted from working all day long. And he won't get a "No" for an answer. Then he'll begun to molest you in you're sleep and touch you inappropriately and-"

_Do you know how to do these things  
Like you will have to do these things  
Or does the very thought of it make you wince  
Uhh...  
I thought so  
Then, don't marry the prince  
Oh dear_

But than Prussia interrupted, rolling his eyes and pointing at Romano. "We all know you actually never do the chores, and whine like a bitch for Spain to fuck you every night, so shut your trap." The Italian toad just turned red from embarrassment, an amusing sight indeed, and he whined loudly. Standing like that, green, white and read toad one by another, they look like they were trying to look like a living Italian flag.

"Ch.. Chigiii!"

Norway just stared at the midair, not really listening to the conversation. He stopped listening around the "cleaning and cooking" part.

"-anyway!" The Italian poked him with the broom to make sure he is listening to him "Don't listen to a word this albino bastard is saying to you. Getting married sucks. Don't say I haven't warned you!"

"Than what should I do, than?" Norway asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, that didn't seem to get trough the toads minds, because Spain jumped to him happily and said "you can always join us!"

_You see, hey? You become a big a-star like me. We make big moneys together. You make Mama rich. You are important person. You are famous. You are a star!  
A star? Well, I suppose...  
Now, repeat after me..._

"You're name is Norway, right? I have heard you last night." Spain nodded in enthusiasm "you have a great voice! You can join us!"

"No, thanks." Norway back up a little, "I have to go back home."

"Oh, come on! You can't refuse to become a part from the same band as the awesome me!"

"My mother will get worried…" 'And I think you really should take a good look in the mirror…and sooner the better.' He added in his mind.

"Oh, no. You're mama will be happy!" said Spain in a very convinced voice, "she'll be happy to see her little child become famous and rich!"

"but-"

"Sing with us!"

_We are the singers de Espana, the original cast  
And there hasn't been a town we haven't played  
We are the singers de Espana and we sing very fast  
We get on  
We get off  
We get paid  
Sing!  
Could you say that a little slower?  
Slower? We don't do ballads. _  
_Oh, maybe I could take notes._

"Oh…I don't really think it's a good idea." Muttered Norway at the singing duo of toads, getting an approving nod from Romano on the side, "…I don't speak Spanish."

"You'll learn! Just like Romanito! He is a star!" Spain pushed Romano out of the shadows where he was standing, and Norway noticed some animals started to gather around the toad's floating house to hear the song.

"Dance with me Romanito!" Spain grabbed the unhappy looking Romano and begun to dance with him, while keep on singing with Prussia.

_We are free and independent, we go everywhere  
And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way  
We're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba  
and every number Thumbelina, say ole!_

Prussia made a movement, probably in order to invite Norway to dance with him; Norway took a step back, onto a floating leaf of a water lily, to get away from him. He didn't seem to get the massage. Meanwhile Spain looked oblivious and happy with Romano as a dancing partner, singing in his heavy accent and clapping his hands in encouragement to Norway, that wondered what the hell is wrong with the toads and why won't they realize he is not willing to join them.

_Come on the road, my little castanet  
Come on the road, and famous you will get  
I'll make you star, get you small guitar  
You'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha  
On the road  
Thumbelinacita! No one could be sweet-a!  
Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road, Huah!  
Ay, yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga!  
Now we sing_

It was all a bit too mach in Norway's opinion (that didn't seem to bother anyone), because Spain, after making Romano hit him in order to make him let him go, Begun to corner him together with Prussia, looking determinate to make him join the song.

"I'm telling the true, Norway! Everybody will love you! Don't be shy!" he tried again, laughing, "you'll learn fast! Come on! You'll see the world with us! All Over the world people will love you!"

"You'll become awesome!" Now he was trapped on the leaf between the two singing toads, just wonderful. He head to climb back on the floating house deck, what seem to give Spain the very wrong idea he was beginning to give in.

_We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon  
Then we hop to Barcelona for a week  
Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon  
Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek_

Norway tried hiding at the spot Romano was hiding before, what gave him a few seconds to thing about a plan to escape this musical madhouse. He looked as Prussia took control on the middle of the stage-deck ad was singing to the crowed (that become pretty big by now) about how amazing this band was, and mostly of how "awesome" (Norway really grow tired of this word. Couldn't this toad expend it's vocabulary a bit?). Romano was doing the second voice with Spain, and looked quite unhappy about it, too.

_We are the finest in the business, it's a well known fact_ _  
And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn  
Because this isn't any ordinary animal act  
And today a star is born!  
Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar  
You're not a toad  
But that's what make-up's for  
Just sing on pitch, we get very rich  
Wait until they see the Thumbelina  
On the road  
Singing Thumbelina, dancing Thumbelina, something Thumbelina  
Now I make her sing  
AAaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Bueno, muy bueno, you got it!_

Just when Norway planned to escape, Prussia remembered his existence, and cornered him quickly, lifting him in the air and mainly making Norway feel sick at his cold, moist skin (well, he was a toad, after all). After he was putted down and pretty sure it couldn't get any worse, Prussia stepped powerful on his foot make a loud surprised voice come out of his moth, and that seem to make Spain think Norway was singing with them, and he only got louder and happier to the point it was ridiculous.

The crowed roared in approval and all Norway wanted was to get the hell away from these guys. Mainly Prussia, not that cheering Spain was much better.

_Come on the road, we make you big success  
Come on the road  
You're in the union, yes?  
The life, she's sweet  
Si!  
Lots of flies to eat  
Yum yum!  
So why be little fish in little pond  
When you can go so far beyond  
I think perhaps we make you blonde  
When we get on the road  
On the road  
Let's hit the road! Ole!_

Finally they finished, and even thought Norway wore expression of annoyance and disapproval, still this annoying toads seem to think he had agreed to join them!

"Oh, that's wonderful, wonderful!" Spain smiled widely as he collected the coins the crowed throw at them at the end of the song, "Now, you wait on the water lily! We need to get the others! Oh, Romanito's and Prussia's brothers will sure to like you! We'll be back soon!"

And before he even had the time to react, he was left alone on the water lily leaf, with no way to get to the shore. And no matter how much he screamed to the toads to come back and get him off there, or that he doesn't even want to join them didn't help.

"Why won't anybody listen to what I have to say?!" he screamed to nobody in particular, sitting on his the leaf and tried his best to think of a way to get off it before the toads will come back.

* * *

next time: Norway begins his long journey home, with a little help from a swallow, and meets a french beetle....

**A.N: doing somthing nice makes you feel good. leaving a review is somthing nice ^_^**


	3. The Franch Beetles

Norway set on the water lily leaf and scowled. There was no way he could get off the thing on his own. The stream was way too strong for him to swim against- and only a complete idiot would try such a thing when being so close to a waterfall- he could hear the water roaring. The bulrush on the bank of the river was too far away for him to grab in order to climb his way to the shore. He tried to move the lily leaf around, maybe to jump from one leaf to another- but in some point he got stuck, too far from the bank- and no more leafs near enough to jump upon.

He looked angrily at the bright blue sky above him, and tried to figure out a solution. He really didn't felt like spending any more time with the annoying toads, and they even said they are bringing more toads with them!

The mare thought made him scoff.

Then he got an idea. There were a few birds flying nearby. They will be able to help him.

"Hello? Can somebody help me?" he tried rising his voice a bit, hoping that the birds will be able to hear it over the roar of the river. Luckily, a brown swallow that was flying nearby heard his voice, and turned around to him.

It was a little brown bird; a small bright flower was stuck on the side of its head. Obviously, it was a female, and she twittered happily when she found Norway.

"Hi there, little miss! Head a bad day?" the swallow landed on the bulrush and it banded over so she were almost at Norway's height. "Don't worry! Hungary at your service!"

"…I'm NOT a girl…my name is Norway" growled Norway at the bird, his face sour like a lemon. It was getting tiresome to keep on correcting everyone. Damn dress.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hungary giggled joyously, "Didn't mean to offend you, Norway! Don't you get all worked up on that! I was mistaken for a boy a lot when I was younger, too!" she hopped a bit farther on the bulrush, "Now, Norway, tell me what happened, and how can I help you!"

"It's a very long and strange story…" Norway sighed, "Don't have time to tell it if I want to get away before the toads came back..."

"Toads?" Hungary got s slight disgust glint in her voice, "Hate toads. Nasty things. How did you manage to get all messed up with them?"

"They kidnapped me. A bunch of singing toads that wanted me to join them…"

Norway realized that it was probably the weirdest thing in the world to say when asked how you have got yourself into a situation. "Being kidnapped by a bunch of sensing toads" probably was as probable as getting run over by a pink unicorn.

Which, with his luck, probably meant he should watch out for pink unicorns.

Hungary snickered. "Oh, these toads… I know them. Annoying as hell, they are." She let out an angry sound, "I almost got the white one, once… in love with himself, that thing!" she puffed her feathers, shaking a bit, "one day I'll get this one, you'll see! And then we'll see how awesome he is!"

"You do that… but can you please help me off this leaf before they come back?"

Hungary shook her head quickly in order to get he mind back on course. "Of course, dear!" swiftly she jumped on the bulrush, braking it so it would band down and crate a makeshift bridge to the bank of the river.

Norway climbed on it, with some help from Hungary he managed to get to the shore, safe and only a little wet. He never thought he would be so happy to stand on dray land.

"See? All better, Norway! So why the scowling?" Hungary inspected him from close up, "you can go home now!"

Norway nodded his head and set down on a rock. "No, I can't. I don't know the way, and…" his mind was filled with pictures of that idiot Denmark getting worried and looking for him, and probably ending up hurting himself in one way or another.

"And?" Hungary jumped near him, her head slightly leaning to the side in curiosity.

"…and that idiot of a fairy prince is probably looking for me like the madman he is right now…" even if his sigh was deeper, Norway didn't notice, as he leaned his hand on his arms, heavy feeling in his heart, "I hope he won't end up killing himself… the winter is going to begin soon." He buried his face in his hands, trying to shoo away the pictures of Denmark from his mind.

That's why he didn't see the happy, almost too enthusiastic look in Hungary's shining eyes. "A fairy prince? What a lucky guy you are! I bet my right wing that he loves you!" she twittered happily, "I love this kind of things! Boys love is the best!"

Norway scoffed and lifted his had to look at Hungary, "it doesn't matter; I can't find him, can't go home, and he'll probably just end up hurt himself by a mistake or… or just forget me."

Norway didn't know why the thought of Denmark forgetting him made his heart ach badly, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"No, no, no. Don't you think like that!" Hungary gave him a very serious look. "Of course you can go home! All you have to do is to try! Your heart will lead you home!"

_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart  
If you have to journey far  
Here's a little trick  
You don't need a guiding star  
Trust your thicker, get there quicker_

"Hungary…" Norway rolled his eyes up, "That's only works on stories. It's a naïve and foolish thing to do. Especially in my size. I might just be going the opposite way!"

"Stop being so pessimistic, dear!" Hungary looked almost furious. "Listen to my! I'm a bird, I flown thousand of kilometers around the world, do you assume we birds use the stars to guide us?" she giggled, pulling a bit on the hum of his dress with her beak, "No! Only your heart can tell you your way home! It works for every single bird in the world!" She kept on poking him gently, "and if a salmon fish, stupider than a pie, can find his way to the river of his birth out of all the rivers that spill to the grate ocean, just by following his heart, why can't you do the same?"

"Ugh, in case you didn't notice-" Norway gave her a scowling face, "I'm a human! I might be tiny, but that all special about me, and bay the way, being this size isn't helping me at all!"

Hungary shook her head and puffed her feathers again, "all you need is a new perspective of life, Norway! Try and think like me! Try being

optimistic"

_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart_

You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart

'No wonder they say birds are illogical being…' Norway thought to himself as Hungary kept on hopping around him, pulling and poking him with the beak, twittering on and on about "following your heart" and being "Optimistic" and "thinking positive".

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she giggled again, pushing him off his rock and pulling him on his feet, "you won't get anywhere by sitting on this rock and scowling yourself to death! It's better to try and fail than doing nothing!"

Now, that begun to become a bit more logical. After all, he probably will just get himself lost even worse then he already was, but… well, there was a little chance he'll find his way home, which is better than no chance at all.

It seems that Hungary noticed the change in his expression, because she smiled widely at him, "that's batter, Norway, keep up with that!"

_North or south or east or west  
Where to point your shoes?  
Which direction is the best?  
If the choosing get confusing  
Maybe it's the map you're using  
You don't need a chart to guide you  
Close your eyes and look inside you_

"Now, listen to me. I know a thing or two about journeys" Hungary begun to spin in one point, it even made Norway a slightly dizzy just to look at her doing that. Then she stooped suddenly, and giggled. "Directions are not very important. If you don't know where to go, just pick the road that feels right. It will lead you home for sure!"

"And if none of them 'feels right', as you call it?" Norway was pretty doubtful it would work, yet… well; he didn't really have any other method of finding his way home, did he?

"If none of them feels right just close your eyes for a moment!" Hungary twittered cheerfully, "Or just take the road that feels better. Just pick and go for it!"

_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you know where to start  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow  
Just trust the swallow  
And always follow your heart_

"I guess…" Norway just pulled at his shoulders.

"You go home, and-" she winked at him and puffed herself joyously, "-I'll go and get your prince! Good luck!"

With that the brown swallow took off the ground and flown away.

Norway singed again. It will be a long, long journey home… well, beginning now; he might even be there before the winter begins. So he brushed the dirt off himself and chose a random direction to walk. After all that's what Hungary said, right?

He might as well listen to her.

* * *

"t's just l'ke ye, Denmark." The king of fairies, Sweden, didn't looked happy one bit as he heard the news. Well, actually he never looked happy. His face seemed to be stuck in a quit intimidating look, which made Denmark wonder many times how exactly pretty and sweet Finland fell for him.

"Ye sur' ye wasn't imaginin' him?"

He also talked like there was something stuck down his throat permanently, noted Denmark to himself. He looked angrily at his brother. "I wasn't! Norway is real!"

"Ye' sur' he wasn' just hidin' from ye?"

"He was kidnapped!"

"Doesn't s'und b'tter then yer story y'starday." Growled Sweden at Denmark, and Denmark glared back him. Why can't Sweden believe him for once?! Norway might be suffering horrible things as they speak!

"Now, now dear…" Finland put down a calming hand on his husband's shoulder, than turned to face Denmark. "Denmark, are you sure you aren't just… exaggerating?"

"No!" Denmark's voice was probably heard trough the court.

"Still, just a few hours ago you busted in and told the whole court you have found the man of you dreams, and now you come and tell he's just…. Vanished?" even Finland sounded doubtful.

"I tell you he was kidnapped! And-" he whistled to his firefly, "- if you guys won't help me find him I'll do it myself!"

Before Sweden or Finland could even react, Denmark was already gone, out of the fairy court, buzzing away one his firefly.

Finland sighed, holding his husband's hand. "Su-san… at last, try to delay the winter as much as you can…"

"'s ye wish, m'wife."

"…don't call me that, Su-san!" but he didn't really had his usual anger at that. He knew even they couldn't delay the winter more than a two or tree weeks.

* * *

Meanwhile on the lake, one albino toad was having a very big and not-awesome-at-all slump. Not only that the annoying brown swallow had came back for him, also his beautiful, almost-as-awesome-as-him boy he found actually worthy dating him was gone. He set on the edge of the deck, looking gloomily at the water and drinking beer in unhealthy amounts.

"Don't feel bad, Prussia!" Romano's brother, a stupid-yet-nice toad drown near him "want me to make you some delicious pasta?" he asked with a smile, "pasta makes everything better!"

"Sorry, Fel…" Prussia sighed and took another large swing from his beer, "I'm not hungry."

"Don't bother" Romano, his broom still in his hands form some reason, walked to his brother and grinned in mock "he's all depressed because some cross-dressing boy went to marry a fairy prince and not him." Romano snickered, "and he wasn't even a toad!"

"Shut your trap!" growled Prussia at Romano, "He was gorgeous!"

"Just stop whining and face the fact he didn't want you, dammit!" Cursed Romano, and got himself a frown from his brother. "It's not nice! Veee~! If you love him so much, Prussia, you should go and find him!" Feliciano smiled widely.

"Are you deaf?! The Guy likes some fairy prince!" yelled Romano at his brother, but that was already too late.

In Prussia's mind, a vision had come. He was rescuing the fair Norway from some terrible beast, like that brown swallow or something. He was fighting it mightily, even it couldn't compete with his awesome skills, as Norway watched him with awe, cheering on him and squeaking in fear every time he avoided an attack that could kill him on the spot. Than he would kill the beast with an amazing and super-mega-awesome move, that would sure to impress his pretty little love.

"Oh, Prussia, you are so awesome! Far more awesome then any lame fairy prince!" he'll say, and then Prussia will sweep him off his feet and they will live awesomely-ever-after!

When he came back from his dreamland, The Italian brothers were already gone. He grinned to himself. He was going to get Norway's heart, and he had an awesome plan to do so! Not paying any attention to the empty beer mug lying on the deck in a puddle of beer, made when he drooped it while daydreaming, he got to his feet and yelled to Spain not to wait for him.

"I'm going to show him that I'm way more awesome from any fairy prince!"

* * *

A week or two have gone by. Norway didn't bother counting the days. He ate some fruits that fell down and at night slept on a makeshift bed from leafs on the side of the road.

Actually, it wasn't half bad. He discovered he was enjoying himself quite a bit. He liked the exorcise he was getting and have seen a lot of interesting and beautiful sights. But he still missed home and, he was still worried about Denmark… not thet he would admit it. But not once he found himself, as the days grow colder, thinking about him.

'Maybe he just forgot me. He's a Fairy prince after all. He probably found someone better… a real fairy, with wings and everything'

The thoughts were depressing, yet he couldn't avoid them, no matter how much he tried. 'It's stupid to be sad over such a thing. I knew him for, what, three hours? Of course I couldn't expect anything…'

The fact that Denmark was already a regular in his dream-repertoire wasn't helping him at all.

He also often wondered where Hungary is. He didn't expect the swallow to find Denmark, and he was probably proving her theory about navigation wrong, but still, he wondered were she might be.

On the other hand, he met many bugs, from bright butterflies in pink and yellow to a red-black ladybug which wasn't a lady at all, and could understand his problems that were caused by the dress he was still wearing. He washed it in puddles and tried his beast to keep in from getting too dirty, since it was the only article of clothing he had.

That day he was going along with a family of small bugs from Asia. They came on a ship and right now were doing their way back to town in order to go back on another ship. He came to like them, for being very quite and polite most of the time, except for one of the younger brothers, who had a tendency to grab on his brother's breasts.

It was all nice and going well- at last Norway knew he was going the right direction.

"Watch out!"

The elder bug called, and all of a sudden it seemed like all of them just… disappeared. Norway didn't even have the time to think, when a large beetle buzzed from above and landed right in front of him. Norway almost tripped backwards form the surprise.

"Good afternoon, mon cherie!" the beetle had a thick France accent, "France is the name babe, it is a pleaser for me to meet such a beautiful lady." Norway bucked off more, as the beetle pulled a rose petal from nowhere, handing it to him. Then he grabbed his hand and kissed it. Norway began to feel slight nausea.

"I'm known for my great taste in beautiful woman, cherie, and I must say that you are beautiful!" Norway tried to push the beetle off himself, but wad disturbed by feeler, belonging to said bug, that begun to examine his backside.

"Get off me!" Norway pushed France away, "I'm NOT a woman, and definitely not your babe! Where the hell did you come from?!"

France didn't seem only to notice the last part of what Norway told to him, because now he was behind him, and took hold of his hand and kissed it. "I came from up there! The top of the tops! High up there!"

"Ugh!" Norway pulled his hand, wiping it on his dress, "would you leave me alone?!"

"But, Mon cher! How can I?" He grabbed his hand again, kissing it over and over passionately, "you are wonderful! Delicious! Gorgeous!" Norway tried to elbow the bug, but somehow it avoided the blow, pulling a very unhappy Norway close to him, "and… I have heard you have a beautiful voice, Cher."

"Do y-" Norway straggled with France's hold, but was silenced be a feeler on his lips, causing his general nausea to increase.

"Don't talk, cher! Sing for me, babe".

Norway feared that if he'll open his mouth he'll throw up.

And then he got an idea. He forced himself to relax a bit, so he'll manage to sing clearly enough.

_"I'll sing for you, if you'll fly me up there"_ Norway smiled a bit, happy he managed to sing properly, and even to take a bit distance from the beetle and his molesting feelers. From above he'll be able to see how much he have to go to town, and which direction to go in order to get home.

"I will do everything for such a beauty, mon cher… but…" the sly smirk on France's face didn't look like good news."It is a very big favor indeed, babe…" Norway did his best to get even farther away, as France wiggled his feelers at him, 'so before I'll do you that favor, cher, you'll do me a favor!"

And all of a sudden, France charged at him, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him above his shoulder, flying up as he buzzed, "And that favor will be singing and dancing at the beetle-ball!"

All of Norway's protests, including the very sensible reasoning of not being a beetle, and a man, for the matter, didn't help at all. So that evening he was been gave a very simple role at the beetle-ball show, mostly to go around the stage in some pompous butterfly costume and being pretty. The only thing that kept him from walking away was the fact the place where the rehearsals and dressing rooms were was high above the ground. Being unable to fly never seemed more troublesome.

_Baby, it's the Beetle Ball  
And bugs are crawling to get in  
When they hear that beetle beat  
Those beetles beetles start to spin  
And now a cheer for you, my dear  
Yer beautiful, baby_

The Butterfly dress was way too colorful, and it was too wide, with so many petticoats and ribbons on it, that it made him look ridiculous, at last that was what he thought. It was probably the most uncomfortable thing in the world. The fake feelers on his head were heavy, and the long, blond wig itched like hell. His face were cover in so much makeup he couldn't recognize himself in the mirror. But the reactions he got from his surrounding were what did it for him. He could feel every single… grope of eyes (he would have said pair of eyes, but that wouldn't accurate, for some of the bugs attended to the show had more then two eyes, much to Norway's horror) looking at him. All the bugs in the room looked at him like he was some kind of object.

He hated the woman's clothing more then he already did (and, that was some kind of an achievement because he hated it lot).

_Oh my little butterfly  
You flutterby in each romance  
Every chance to dance with you  
Puts the ants back in my pants  
Let's cut a rug, my ladybug  
Yer beautiful, baby_

At last on the stage all those bugs could do was look at him (unlike France, how kept on his feelers-molesting trough the event). He moved around in the hideous dress, his fake butterfly wings flattering behind him, yet the crowd cheered. The band and other dancers, all beetles themselves, reeled around him, and all he did was move around, "showing off this beautiful thing that is you, mon cher" as France said.

And even if that was all he did, he could here the clapping.

_I get a flash when I have you on my wing  
You tie my antennae in a knot  
Now the room's reeling and I'm feeling  
So hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot  
Hot to trot  
Let's dance, baby_

France, on the other hand, handled the stage like he owned the place. Twisting his feelers, flirting around with the dancers and the band… and mostly with him. He was

"Dance, babe!" and his hands were grabbed by the beetle's shell-covered hands, forcing him to spin around, and Norway cursed the moment the idea to use the beetle to get to the treetop came to his mind.

France moved him faster and faster around in a spine, and then Norway heard a knocking noise. With that and his fake wings gave up to the centrifugal force and fell off, dragging the blond wig and feelers with it. And if it wasn't bad enough, one of the feelers couth in one of the dress's many ribbons, touring most of if completely off him, leaving him only in the under-skirt and shirt.

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Hee-hee-hee-hee ho-ho-ho-ho  
She-she-she-she's so-so-so-so  
Hey that bug is a dog!_

Then the whispers begun. Of course they will, Norway thought to himself. Of course thing will go wrong in front of some crowd. He could hear the disgusted noises and laughter from the bugs in the front lines. Yet France acted like nothing went wrong, in fact he even pushed him forward!

Norway would felt his face getting red from embarrassment. It couldn't get any worse.

And then it got worse.

_Would you look at that  
She ain't got no wings  
Good gracious me  
Where are those things?  
She ain't got no feelers  
No feelers?  
She ain't got no shell  
Do tell  
She's got scrawny legs  
And knobbly knees  
For all we know  
The gal's got fleas  
She can't even fly  
No, that won't do  
So say goodbye  
She's not for you_

The band and other dancers began to mock him right there on the stage. Hitting him, cornering him, and improvising instead of singing the things they should. Norway wanted to punch the annoying smiles of their faces, but couldn't. They were too many. So he scowled and tried to bear the public humiliation and keep his self-confident as best as he could.

Which wasn't very well. Well, standing in on a stage in front of a big crowd and being mocked by all was many people's nightmare, and Norway could see why. He felt angry and hurt like he has never felt before. And now even France, the bustard which was responsible to this mass, was laughing at him!

_I'm sorry toots, I guess you're too.... ugly!_

When the show was finally over, all Norway did was wear his old dress before one of France's beetles, still giggling at him, carried him back to the ground.

And when he was left alone on the road, he finally let himself cry.

* * *

Wow, that took much longer then I thought! But it's here now, you guys.

**Next** **chapter:** Norway meets Mr. Mouse and the Mole! (and get another marriage proposal…)


End file.
